A New Student
by Wyatt Cascade
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors are back, and they just met a new student, Mariella. Is Marie going to be a Warrior? is she just a bystander? Is she the enemy in a new, and beautiful form?


**AN:**** I am not giving up on the other stuff I am writing, but as you start to get to know me, you'll learn I have a bad habit of biting off more than I can chew, so, I'll end up writing six stories at once, and everyone will be confused as to which one I'm writing, Good luck keeping up with me and my rapidly changing teenage tastes! I hope you like this one! (**_Most of my stories are going to be rated T, because I have romance spikes, where I dig into the romance, and I'll post it without thinking, other than that, my content is pretty child safe. I read it to my 8 year old sister. This precaution is for the eyes of small children, lol!_**) Yeah, Lyoko is my childhood, It even contains the first crush I ever had as a little girl, If you want, I encourage you to guess who that was, XD, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, you know the basic. Code Lyoko belongs to Moon Scoop. However, the character Mariella is of my own creation, and therefore belongs to me. **

Chapter One

Jeremy booted up the computer, again. He'd been on and off all night. There was too much to think about, he couldn't stop thinking about Lyoko, or XANA, or Aelita.

"Back again, Jeremy?" Aelita's voice came from the screen.

"I can't sleep."

"I can tell. This is the third time in the past two hours you've gotten up. Is something bothering you?"

"Only my overactive brain. I can't stop thinking." Aelita laughed.

Ulrich glared across the room at Odd. He was snoring. Again. Ulrich let out an angry sigh, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head.

"Ugh."

Ulrich pulled his head out from under the pillow, looking around for the source of the sound. Just then, Odd let out an abnormally loud snore, making Ulrich jump. Ulrich Threw a death glare across the room. _If looks could kill, Odd would be long dead._ He thought.

Kiwi whimpered at the door. Ulrich let out an irritated growl and hurled his math text book at the dog, which let out a terrified yip and jumped out of the way, letting the book make a loud Thud! Against the door.

Yumi turned the page in her book. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. 11:00 were the numbers that flashed on the screen. She pushed hair out of her face. She really ought to go to sleep, she had school tomorrow. She looked back at the book and began to read, it was too interesting, and she didn't want to put it down. Her eyes drifted from the page as her thoughts turned to other things, particularly Ulrich.

The next morning, Ulrich woke up first, groggy, but awake. He stood up and walked over to the sink, Splashing water on his face with a tired groan. Kiwi pranced over and pressed a cold nose to Ulrich's ankle. Ulrich let out a yell and kicked the dog, now fully and completely awake.

"Kiwi?" said Odd's voice as the dog flew past him through the air, "What are you doing?"

Ulrich pulled a coat on and made his bed. He turned to Odd. "If I find that dog on my bed again, the dog won't be the only one in pain."

"Yikes." Muttered Odd. "Someone got up on the wrong side of bed."

"I heard that." Called Ulrich over his shoulder.

Odd shook his head, getting up to fiddle with his hair. When he came back around the corner, he found Kiwi cowering under Ulrich's bed. "Kiwi, get out of there, or we're both gonna be in trouble."

"Jeremie, Get up!" Yumi shouted through his door. "You'll be late again!"

She turned quickly away from his door, running down the hall without checking to see if he was following. She darted around the corner. She'd nearly been late today; she should have gone to sleep sooner. She almost ran headlong into Sissi.

"Hey! Watch it!" shrilled Sissi.

"Sorry Sissi!" Yumi called over her shoulder as she dodged around the other girl. She dashed around another corner and Walked into her class just in time. She sat down and opened her desk, pulling out a pencil and paper.

A girl sitting next to her quietly whispered, "Do you know Yumi Ishiyama?"

Yumi looked at the girl. "She's me. Why do you ask?"

"I was told you could show me my room." Yumi nodded.

"You must be Mariella. I'll show you after class."

Odd devoured yet another sandwich in the cafeteria.

Yumi walked up to the table he shared with Jeremie and Ulrich. "Hi guys, this is Mariella, she's new here."

"Hi Mariella." Jeremie greeted her.

Ulrich nodded a greeting before looking in the other direction.

Odd waved. His mouth was full.

Mariella smiled. "Please, call me Marie, I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me.

"Well, Marie," began Odd after swallowing, "are you rebellious?"

"Not normally, why?"

"Then I don't know what your parents were thinking either."

Mariella looked at him quizzically.

"Mariella means rebellious in Italian." Odd explained.

"How do you know?"

"I'm Italian."

"Oh. Can I sit here?"

"Sure!" Yumi patted the seat beside her.

The others watched her eat, taking in her bright orange curly hair and the sky blue streaks in it. The colors complimented her green shirt and eyes. Her pale skin contrasted with the gold bracelets on her wrists.

She looked up at the person across from her, which just so happened to be Odd.

The rest of the table burst into laughter. Odd had forgotten to eat; he was too busy staring at Marie.

"What?" inquired Marie, waving a hand in front of his face.

Odd somehow managed to fit the entire remaining half of the sandwich into his mouth.

Marie laughed. "He has quite the appetite."

"You have no idea." Said Ulrich from the other side of Yumi.

That afternoon, in the school yard, Yumi was reading her book again, curled up on one of the park benches. Jeremie was on his lap top again, talking to Aelita. Ulrich was playing soccer with a few other kids from the school, and, of course, owning them all.

Odd sat under a tree, thinking. He glanced in Marie's direction. She was watching the soccer game, and cheering for Ulrich when he scored. Odd startled as one of the lights near him flickered, and he glared at it. "Jeremie? Is Aelita picking up any pulses?"

"She says no. Why?"

"That light just flickered; I'm going for a walk."

He stood up, hearing Jeremie say to Aelita, "Odd's just paranoid, I'm sure everything is fine."

Odd continued down the path, watching the lights. He took another step and a cable shot up and coiled about his ankle. He fell, and another coiled about his arm. "Jeremie!" he yelled.

Yumi came down the path at a run, untangling him from the cables.

"This is threat." Said Yumi, "XANA is planning an attack. We better be on the lookout."

Both of their phones when off at the same time. Odd read the text he'd just received. "Creepy. Does yours say the same?"

He glanced over Yumi's shoulder. She had the same text.

_I am watching you._

The sender was unknown. Yumi's Screen suddenly flashed with the XANA logo. "That's freakish." Said Yumi. "I'm warning Jeremie, You'd better come with."


End file.
